1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hitch assembly for attaching agricultural implements to a tractor and more particularly, it relates to hitches which automatically align the agricultural implement into the hitch that automatically closing on the coupling element of the tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents:
    1. CA 2,437,842 registered in 2003 to Champagne;    2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,151 issued in 1988 to Feld;    3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,316 issued in 1996 to Jones;    4. JP 2002 017 109 published in 2002 to Satoshi;    5. AU 511,221 issued in 1980 to Kempers;    6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,497 issued in 1989 to Allen;    7. GB 735,563 issued in 1955 to Chambers;    8. GB 937,035 issued in 1963 to House; and    9. U.S. 2003 178 810 published in 2003 to Kovash.